chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ability Borrowing
Ability borrowing is the power to borrow the ability of another, taking it from that person temporarily. Characters *Caryn Whitcombe and Caryn Whitcombe Snr both possess this ability naturally. *Nick Ryan has this ability naturally. *Marshall Maitland-McKay will also possess this ability naturally. *Cordelia Redford will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Caryn Whitcombe and Caryn Whitcombe Snr' Caryn is able to borrow a singular ability from any evolved human. She needs touch to do so, and at first, she was borrowing an ability every time she touched someone who had one, before she learned to control her own ability. She quickly gains control of any ability she borrows, no matter how much control or skill the original owner of the ability has. Her donor temporarily loses the ability while she has it, but she can either choose to return the ability by touching him or her again, or it will automatically return when she swaps the ability for another. If she didn't do this, she could theoretically keep an ability for her lifetime. 'Nick Ryan' Nick can borrow any person's ability with one touch, which doesn't have to be skin contact. It doesn't matter what species the person is. He can also occasionally borrow abilities common to an entire species, but finds it easier and more natural to borrow an unique power. When he borrows one, the other person will lose the ability temporarily, but it only lasts for 24 hours, and he can also deliberately let go of an ability and release it earlier. He doesn't need contact or even proximity to return one. 'Marshall Maitland-McKay' Marshall will be able to borrow the ability of another person using physical contact. He will only be able to borrow one at a time. Normally, he will choose the ability he targets in his mind, but if he doesn't do this he will automatically gain the ability that individual last used. There will be a brief flash of light whenever he borrows an ability. The original person will temporarily lose his or her ability while Marshall has it, but he will be able to return it at any time, without needing contact. He will first use this ability when he borrows ability granting from a cousin and gives his father abilities. 'Cordelia Redford' Cordelia will be capable of temporarily borrowing the abilities of others. She won't be able to choose which ability she takes: she will automatically take whatever ability the individual last used, and if he or she has a passive ability this will always be the one taken. The individual will lose the capacity to use the ability while Cordelia has it, but will regain it once more after twenty four hours exactly. Cordelia will also lose the ability at the same time. She won't be able to return an ability earlier, or force it to remain with her for a longer duration of time. She will need physical contact and a conscious choice to borrow an ability. When she first does so, she won't know she is capable of borrowing it, but will succeed since her desire for the ability will amount to a conscious choice. The borrowing will be visible as a brief flash of white light. Similar Abilities *Ability replication is the ability to "borrow" an ability without removing it *Empathic ability replication is the ability to replicate an ability from anyone one has an emotional connection with *Ability absorption is the ability to steal an ability from another, permanently *Vulnerability linked power absorption is the ability to steal abilities in certain situations *Aura absorption can also take another's ability, killing them in the process *Suction can "suck" out another's ability *Absorption can absorb someone's ability *Draining can steal a person's abilities, energy and life *Ability negativity can be used to delete or take abilities *Ability swapping is the ability to exchange the abilities of two others Category:Abilities